1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to article support heads. In particular, this invention relates to gimbal systems. More particularly, this invention relates to gimbal systems for guidance of missiles and aircraft.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Inertial guidance systems use gimbals to allow a platform to have a constant orientation relative to an inertial reference frame. The conventional two axis gimbal system has a mounting base, an outer gimbal connected to the mounting base via a bearing or pivot, and an inner gimbal similarly connected to the outer gimbal so that the gimbal axes are perpendicular. The inner gimbal can remain aligned with an inertial frame while the mounting base moves about the gimbal axes. Limitations in the conventional system frequently arise when the configuration of the device which is mounted on the stable platform provided by the inner gimbal restricts the angular motion of the gimbals. Angular deviations from a given line are typically limited to 30 to 50 degrees in conventional systems.